Vi the Vamp
by Liquidshadowcenter
Summary: Violet is made into a Vampire. The world is threatened by an evil plot by Super villian. One that seems to have no weakness at all. Rated T just to be safe. Please Read and Review.
1. The Bite

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Incredibles. I do own Lord Black Shadower and the super name Shade, but not the character it is naming. Please don't sue.

A/N: Hey, though I'd do another Incredific (that's what I call 'em). My second. Another Vi-based one too. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy

Violet stood in the rain letting it drip off her. It was a in the late afternoon, but the cloud cover made it appear to be evening. Before her was a scene of the fight she had just won. Many of the bad guy's thugs lay unconscious on the ground.

Slowly Violet started forward, stepping over guards and cronies, until she reached a door on the far side of the courtyard. She was in a castle like building, made of stone. Lord Black's 'Forbidden' Castle, or so it was called. Time seemed to have taken some of its former glory and made it rather run-down.

This was the place that the notorious Lord Black Shadower was said to keep his evil headquarters. He was just like all evil villains, obsessed with being evil so as he had to inhabit a ruin site to keep his affairs secret. Even though Violet was still able to find out a surprising amount about him, nothing would prepare her for what was going to happen when she met him.

Finally reaching the door Violet turns invisible before trying the handle. It turns smoothly and it to be found unlocked.

Cautiously she opens it and steps back. Seeing there wasn't any one there, she continued through the door, alert for any sort of movement that could indicate a bad guy. After checking all the doors in the hall she was in she reaches the other side successfully.

"Oh, come on," she thought to her self, looking around, "There's got to be more than just an outside guard."

But then a thought hits her, "Maybe he wants me to find him? … Nah"

She takes one last look around before going up a flight of stairs. This time, when she got to the last door of the corridor she found some one. But being at a visual advantage she KO'd him before he could tell what was going on.

Violet continued through the tower, getting higher and higher, knocking out the occasional guard, until she reached the top of the tower. Lord Shadower's 'Private Layer.'

She stood up from the last stair, looking around; Lord Shadower somehow was able to see invisible people. Only her force fields could help her now, and even they were not any help if she didn't see an attack coming.

"I'm impressed you made it this far," Black's voice is heard cold and heartless, "Have you been tracking me ever since I attacked Metroville?"

Violet looks around for the man, but he is still not found.

"Amazing, wasn't that, what? Two days ago. Strange you are, many supers give up by this time, or just wait for the villain to make a second appearance," suddenly a bat flies down from the ceiling and lands on a pole, startling Violet. It swings down and rests, upside-down.

"Where are you?" Violet asks still looking around, anxiously.

"Why, I'm right here," the bat leaves the pole and transforms into Lord Shadower.

"You're a shape shifter?" Violet steps back a little.

"I can turn into a bat, but that mostly all the shape shifting I can do. No much more, but that's not important. What's important is that I give you a reward for getting this place," He pauses, "You did have a hard time getting here, right?"

"Yes," Violet says with uncertainty.

"Good then you get my 'gift'."

"Gift…what?"

"Yes. Why else would I have thrown the Mayor in the lake and the Head of Police in a mud pit? Of course the fake bomb threat to the city could be a plus in the lure, but that is decidedly."

"The threat was a fake?" Violet began to get angry.

"Well, besides that, what else would lure you to my castle. Most supers would chase a man for the minor stuff that I really did. Nothing harmful." Shadower is calm and collected.

"But you said you'd blow the city up in two days if not given the secret identities of all the supers in Metroville."

"I told you, that was bait."

"So what do you really want with a super." Violet begins to settle down a bit.

"Not just a super, you, Shade," he calls her by her super name, "You're the only one I have found with such ambition, and so I must reward you with a gift of mine, that has been in need of being passed on for 'ages'."

"How do you mean?"

When Black answers his voice is layered with thrall and mesmer, and his eyes turn from blue to silver.

"Quiet girl, you are not to ask any more questions. Now close your mouth"

With that she obeys immediately, though she isn't in control of herself

Black walks over to her and tilts her head, brushing away her raven hair. Fear comes over her and she moves to stop him, but is restrained as he mesmerizes her more with his silver eyes. Slowly he brings his mouth to he neck, bringing his two fangs-like teeth into view. He bites into her, allowing the blood to flow.

All Violet could do was watch in horror as he began to drink her blood. It was then that she realized what he was. A vampire. She hadn't thought they were real. Of course there were the movie vampires, but those were the only people in make-up.

"And now," Shadower says looking up from his meal, "We start the process. First to Half-Vamp and later to full."

He takes a dagger from a nearby table and cuts himself, bringing it to Violet's mouth. Through the mesmer he makes her drink it, thus entering the last step in the vamping procedure.

"One old, and one to be…"

Black began to say as he reached into his pocket. He continued to chant something but Violet could only here bits and pieces in her lack of blood.

"…To add one, and destroy another…"

He brings a wooden steak out.

"…And keep the balance of the sides…"

"…Let it be that all be equal in creation and destruction…"

"…Now may the sacrifice be made!"

Black plunges the steak through his heart, completing the ritual. His body slowly becomes ashes, starting with the place the wood entered, and continuing outward.

Violet watched as the world spins around and fades to black.

A/N: Hey how'd you like it? I will try to post regularly. Please Review. 


	2. The Beginning of Change and The Plan

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own so please don't sue. 

Violet woke the following morning, with the kind of feeling you get when you wake up before you are supposed to. But she ignores it and sits up, looks around to find herself in her own room.

"Wasn't I just with a vampire?" she asks herself, but then she mentally smacks herself, "What are you talking about, that was a dream. You're here in your room. There are no such things as vampires anyway. Honestly."

She soon got dressed and headed downstairs. Entering the kitchen she sees that she is the last one up, which is understandable. She had gone on super hero rounds of the city last night. Or were they just her dream.

"Mom," Violet says sitting down, "I went patrolling last night right?"

"Yeah, and you came back late. All worn out. I was going to ask you what happened, but you seemed to tired before."

"I can't remember," she wasn't going to tell them of the 'dream', "I just ran into some trouble on the way home, must of got me tired."

"Well, if you're okay, Vi."

Just then Dash comes in and grabs a bowl of cereal. He sits down as Violet reads the comics. He begins to eat but looking up her and starts to stare at her neck.

"Do you have to keep staring at me?" Violet says when she notices his gaze.

"Why do you have bite marks on your neck," he asks quietly.

"Bit marks?" she says bringing the hand to her neck and feeling them. A chill crawls up her spine. That was the very place the vampire had sank his teeth into her in the 'dream.' Could it have really happened. If so, she could be facing a problem if she were to become a vampire in the middle of the day.

"Looks like some kind of animal bite," Bob says coming around to look at it. That snapped Violet back to reality. That's right, a animal, vampires were NOT real.

"Yeah, that's probably why you were so out of it when you got home. We better make sure it wasn't anything dangerous, poison or something," Helen says taking Violet away to see to that, "You don't know what did this, do you?"

"No, I can't think of anything that could have done that," she lied. The only thing she could think of doing it was too farfetched, too unbelievable. Yet still there was a shadow of a doubt left in her mind.

After calling a number of places on animal bites Helen had decided that it most fit the description of a vampire (Violet winces that the mention of the word) bat.

"I think that you are just fine," Bob says as he leaves for work, "I gotta go, bye honey, bye kids."

Soon Violet and Dash were ready for school and out the door. On the ride to her school, Violet couldn't keep her thought off the 'dream.' Something inside kept saying that it was the truth. But how could it? She would just have to see if she suddenly grew fangs.

"Here we are, Vi," Helen says stopping at Violet's school, "Have a nice day, honey. Try to."

"Okay, Mom, see ya," she gets out of the car and heads into Metroville High.

"Hey, Vi" Tony says as she reaches their lockers.

"Hey, Tony."

"Are you feeling okay, you look kind of sick."

"I'm fine," She assured Tony as she opens her locker. She puts away her stuff and takes out the books she needs for the next class. Glancing at the mirror she had on the door of her locker she notices, to her relief she did have a reflection, but true she was a little pale.

"See," she told herself, "Just an animal bite. Nothing odd or supernatural or anything at all. I'm not turning into a vampire; vampires don't have reflections."

At least now she could believe she wasn't changing into a vampire, even though she was wrong

Far away a figure stands upon a platform, looking at a crystal sphere . His hood shrouds his face so that only his cold, intensely blue eyes can be seen. He was called The Dark One; no one knew his real name. If they did, they would fear it more than the name he was already known as, for it was an ancient name, evil by nature, given to him when he came into existance.

He stared at the orb in his hands; his silver tipped tail coming up to his eye-sight, carrying a vial of clear liquid. Examining the vial, the being slowly poured the contents of it on the sphere.

After doing so he watched as the balls interior changed, and began to show a picture of a boy, walking down a school corridor. His hands in his pockets and his head down.

"There he is," the creature says in a harsh whisper, "The chosen one. The one to fulfill my plans."

Laughing an evil sounding laugh, the figure set the orb into a holder, connected to a numerous amounts of tubes and wires.

"Soon all of the world will know of me!"

He heads to a computer and presses a few choice buttons starting a machine to copy the images in the orb.

"And once I have him on my side, no one can dare oppose me!" The creature then walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. The only sound left in the room is the gentle whirring of the computer. Though its sound did not seem threatening, its purpose was far more dangerous.

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews. I kind of got a writing frenzie and so i'm putting the 2nd 3rd and 4th chapters up together.


	3. Realizing the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own an incredible. Violet, Tony and the rest of the characters of that universe belong to Brad Bird/Disney/Pixar 

It was lunch before Violet noticed any more changes. She was talking with her friends like she normally did, when she began to eat some of the garlic bread from her lunch. At first she didn't notice anything, but gradually the began to get a spicy sensation in her mouth, almost as if she had eaten a hot pepper. Quickly she found water and drank it.

"How much garlic did they put in that?" she looked closely at the rest of the bread.

"Hey Kari, tell me if you think this has a too much garlic in it," Violet tears a piece off and gives it to her friend. After tasting it for a moment the girl swallows it.

"It tastes like regular garlic bread, why?"

"Oh, nothing," Violet stayed quiet through out the rest of the day. It seemed that there was only one more thing to do to test if she was changing.

Slowly she walks over to the window. The sun shone brightly through, giving the tiling floor a danger zone if Violet really was a vampire. She had thought about just jumping into the sunlight, but her fear of the truth made her decide just to sick a limb into the direct sunlight pouring in.

"Here we go," she tried to reassure herself, "I'll just put my hand out pull it out, and nothing will happen. Yeah."

She knew that probably wasn't the case but she wasn't ready to come out of denial.  
She carefully sits next to the sunlight, and reaches with her hand toward the beam streaming in. She closes her eyes and quickly flung her hand into the sunlight. Screaming she pulled it out faster than she had put it in.

She looked at her palm, sunburned in the brief flash of sunlight that she had exposed it to. She sank down in her chair, the pain of her sunburn forgotten, "Then it's true. I'm turning into one of them."

Just then Tony comes over to her and asks her about her scream.

"It's just a sunburn, set something on it," she lied.

"Well if your sure," he says sitting next to her, "You know you've been acting strange today, are you sure you're doing okay?"

"I don't know," she says looking at him, "Look I might need your help after school, my sunburn really hurts if it touches sunlight. None of the rest of my classes have windows, but getting home might cause some difficulties."

"No problem, ill rig something up," Tony says getting up, though she thought she saw some skepticism, "You sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

"I'm fine," she say and he leaves.

At least she was able to avoid direct contact with the sunlight until the end of the day. Tony would get something she could hide in, he wasn't the kind of guy who didn't notice things were strange. He probably figured something was up, and would want to help in anyway he could.

The only thing was whether or not to tell him. Violet knew she could trust Tony, but was she ready herself to admit she was a vampire, or at least turning into one?

That after noon as she waited for Tony at the door, she thought hard about vampires and such. She looked at her previously burned hand to find it completely healed.

"Must be vampire healing," she told herself. She had a cross necklace she had borrowed from her friend, and was preparing to touch the cross its self. It would burn but she had to make it look like she was still burned from before.

"Hey Vi," Tony says seeming to appear out of nowhere. Violet jumps and hides the cross behind her back.

"Hey Tony, you got the thing," she waves at him with the hand that was sunburned before. The cross falls into her hand and she has to concentrate to keep her expression regular.

"Wow, you hand," Tony says pointing the raised palm, "It's healed."

"Oh, no," she answered dropping the cross and catching the string it was on, "It was this hand."

She raises it to show a cross shaped burn. Seeing this she quickly closes her hand, but it makes the cross land on her forearm making it burn slightly.

"What the!" he exclaims as Violet quickly pulls the cross by the string and gives it to Tony. He catches it expecting it to burn him too, but finds it cool.

"How…" he was confused.

"Tony," Violet says as she watches as the wounds slowly heal and disappear, "There's something I have to tell you."

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. LikeI said these 3 are going up together.


	4. Telling her Family

Disclaimer in Ish: Iish doish notish ownish Theish Incrediblesish. Soish doish notish sueish 

The Dark One walked down a dark corridor, his evil servant goblins following him, readying him to leave as he went.

"It the portal ready," he asked coldly to the head servant, who's skin was a forest green color.

"Yes, your darkness, all matters are ready. You only need to disguise your self."

"Very well, that should be the least of my problems. I should reward you for work," with that he raises a hand and created a ball of black energy, he gives the ball to the goblin, who devours the energy with eagerness.

"Thank you, your darkness, thank you."

The servants fall away as The Dark One reaches the portal. Stepping into it he gives a sign to the technician at the controls. Slowly he changes shape into a regular looking person, about average size. He looked to be sixteen, with brown hair and brown clothes. His eyes still stayed the cold blue that they were before though. Nothing could change those.

The Dark One had been doing this sort of work since he was much younger. Now days he normally he left this kind of work for his guards and servants, but sometimes, at the saying goes: if you want the job done right, you got to do it your self.

This disguise that The Dark One used was his favorite look, and in the earlier days, he used to use it often. He even had devised a perfect name for himself in this situation. Tren Deh Oak. A kind of rearrangement of his known name. He had used it every time he went on this kind of work. Though it was looked at funny the first time some one heard it, people often accepted it eventually.

The Dark One stood ready for the portal. This plan he would have to work out almost by himself. It was far too important to let some idiot servant mess it up. Not like last time. This time it would go as planned. He would make it work this time.

The portal came alive before The Dark One, and when it was big enough, he stepped through it.

Violet sat at the dinner table, her head in her hands, staring at her food. It was her favorite meal, but she just couldn't eat it. It was too bland. Though she thought she could jazz it up a little with some garlic, she reminded herself of how the very little amount in her garlic bread had reacted with her changes.

Tony had taken the whole vampire thing rather well. He did say Violet ought to tell her parents, as soon as possible, but not to worry because they would understand somehow.

"Hey…umm…I have something to say," She began getting everyone's attention, "uh…I, I just want to say that I'm changing, and I think that I'm turning into…"

She stops, gathering herself together

"What is it, honey?" Helen asks says putting a hand on Violet's shoulder.

"I'm turning into a vampire," Violet says seriously.

At this the whole table erupts with laughter, mostly coming from Dash. Violet sit through their laughter not smiling or making any expression at all. Noticing this, her family stops laughing.

"I am serious, I am turning into one. Remember the bite marks on my neck. Vampire bite."

"Sure honey," Helen says looking at her with disbelief.

"I am," Violet says, beginning to get annoyed at her family's lack of belief, "I am becoming a vampire."

Dash runs out of the room and returns with a mirror in his hands.

"Well if you're a vampire," he shows the mirror's face to Violet, "Then why do you appear in the mirror?"

She looks at her reflection for a moment. Good, the change wasn't complete. If it were she would be invisible to the mirror.

"I don't know," Violet stammers, "But I'll show you a different way."

With that she goes over to the kitchen, the whole of her family watches. Slowly she pulls a big knife out of the knife holder. Though it might hurt for a bit until they can watch it heal, it was worth it to get her family to believe her.

She quickly, before any of them could stop her, plunges the knife into her hand. She screams and her parents rush over to her.

"Honey, what are you…you've have been acting…we got to get that cleaned up," Helen says about to take her to get a bandage.

"Don't worry mom, vampires heal quickly," she indicates her hand and they watch as the wound seals itself up.

Tony Rydinger sat looking at his bedroom ceiling. He thought about the events that had happened that day and started to wonder what ever happened to reality.

Within moments his girlfriend had become a vampire and he, one who had never believed in the supernatural, had automatically accepted it as just a normal thing to happen. Was that normal? Did every one act that way when someone they knew what transformed into something unnatural?

Eventually, through some struggle, Tony is able to fall asleep, though his head is still filled with questions.

A/N: Sorry about the disclaimer, just got carried away. Wrote it at one in the morning when i finished this.

Thanks for reviews.


	5. Bite Me!

Disclaimer: Blood…Belongs to everybody. The Incredibles…Only Pixar/Disney…Dang

A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter was a little late,I was on a trip, and I wasn't able to get this on, but now it is on so enjoy.

"Tony," Violet says, "I think today is my last day here, during the day. I must put myself into a more, vampire friendly environment, if you know what I mean, and I think that I will see you much less."

"I understand," Tony says walking down the halls of their school, "But there is just one thing I have to ask."

"What's that?"

"Have you begun…begun drinking…"

"Drinking blood, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no! Not yet, I haven't really completed the transformation. I can still eat regular food, though it is tasteless now."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure. You do know that you have to actually…" he stops and looks around, "…consume the blood of other people, right?"

"Yes, of course I know. I just haven't decided what I am going to do about it."

"Well you could always…"

"What?"

"Just a thought. Now that I think about it, it is a bad idea."

"What!" Violet says now beginning to get angry.

"Nothing, just bogus."

"Tell me or I will bite you with the teeth I have."

"Exactly!"

"What," Violet is confused.

"You could bite me!" Tony says spreading his hands in gesture.

"Are you crazy!" Violet says her voice rising.

"What else can we do!"

"I can't do that it's insane!"

Just then they realize that many people gathered around them after hearing the shouts.

"Oh, excuse us," Tony says getting Violet and himself away from the crowd.

He leads her to the door where she takes out a big black umbrella, one to keep sun off, and opens it.

"Would you just consider it, maybe as an choice," Tony says opening the door, "Just call me if you decide that my idea is, at the very least, a temporary fix."

"Fine, Tony," Violet says finally, "I'll consider it as a possibility."

"Tren Oak," Metroville High's principle says looking at a sheet. He puts it down to look at the boy across from him, "So you're the new exchange student, welcome. I'm Principle Kingston."

The two shook hands as Kingston often did with a new exchange student, but this time he felt a cold chill run up his spine. Dismissing it as a breeze from the window, the man led the boy out of his office.

As Tren walked down the hall, course schedule in hand, he reviewed his scheme in his mind, and began the next phase in his plan. Finding the boy, and befriending him. After that he could begin the major step. After that all would run smoothly. The way all things did once the hard part was over.

The moon shone over the house of Parr. Its beams pouring into the window and basking Violet in its light. Even as the full moon moved over the night sky, she finished her transformation. Living to undead. The hunger for first night's blood roused her from sleep, and brought her to the yard in front of her house.

"Wh...what's happening?" she asks finally waking, "What am I doing?"

She begins to walk toward the park, looking for people. Her own will just stopping herself from targeting her family or the houses on her street, but unable to resist the blood calling from the very few in the park.

"Oh, no!" Violet says as she touches her pointy teeth with her fingers, realizing that her change was finished.

Nervously she looks around, becoming invisible. Her new instincts now guiding her to an unsuspecting person standing on the path. Unable to control herself, she bites into his flesh, and begins to feed on the blood.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know you are probably anxious (hope thats the right spelling) for a new chapter, but I'm going to a wedding and might not be able to post until next month.Sorry. Please review and hold tight until the next instalment of Vi the Vamp. Thanks.


	6. Rigerden Thenios

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back and have a new chapter, so here ya go. 

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violet is blue. I don't own, So you don't sue

Violet sat, her knees to her chin, arms wrapped around herself. Beside her sat her mother and father, trying to comfort her. Her mother's hand rubs her back as she sits.

"Why am I cursed to this existence?" Violet says quietly, looking at the floor, "Why did I have to get bitten?"

Her parents say nothing. It is some times best not to try to answer something you know not the real answer to.

"At first I thought '…hey, this might not be so bad. You get to have enhanced senses, no need to come up for air when under water, and so on. A gift kind of…' but now I realize that this is a curse, a vile thing that plagues me now," Violet mumbles to herself rocking back and forth, "Having to kill to survive!"

"Honey," Helen says finally, "Your father and I have been working on finding a cure for you. In ancient times they used to be able to make choice vampires into regular humans again."

At this Violet looks up.

"You mean that this can end and I could go back to my normal life?"

"Well, it is a bit harder than that, but we are going to get an appointment with a man who says he can help."

"But he may not be able to," Bob says quickly, trying not to get Violet's hopes up too much.

"We have to talk to him. We have to try…I have to try," Violet says gaining confidence, "I have to do everything I can, because I really hate this 'life' I am forced to have."

She slumps back down, "But if I fail, I'll be forced to live like this for…"

"You won't fail, honey, you'll pull through. If the time comes, you'll know what to do. It's in your blood."

The room goes into a instant silence.

"Mom," Violet says finally, "Don't use that word."

Violet smiles.

"See, you're already working on the situation."

"I guess your right."

With that Violet gets up from her bed and runs to the phone. Dialing Tony's number she readies herself to tell him the good news.

"Hello," Tony's mother answers the phone.

"Hi, this is Violet, is Tony there?"

"Ah, no, he went to a friend of his, Tren Oak, I think."

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Rydinger. Could you have him call me when he gets back?" Violet says, a little deflated

"Sure, I'll tell him you called, okay."

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure thing Violet, bye."

"Good-bye"  
She hangs up the phone and walks into the kitchen.

Tony walks down the sidewalk toward the basketball court, thinking about the problems in his life. Not just his problems, but those of his family, and close friends. Especially Violet.

Though he had been shocked at the first hearing of her change, it had felt like a dream. Something you could wake up from. But even now, as her changes were becoming more and more complete, her vampirism was becoming reality.

What could you do when you were a vampire?

All the movie vampires were villains of the story. There weren't any good guy vampires. Could there be any. Vampires were usually thought to be evil creature. Was Violet turning evil?

His head filled with questions, he arrives at the park. Putting his thoughts away he spots Tren sitting under a tree, waiting for him.

"Hey, you wanna play some one-on-one?" Tony says walking to him.

"Actually, Rydinger, I wanted to talk to ya," he replies, standing.

"Talk to me. About what?"

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"What? What are you talking about."

"Oh, I get it. You think that if you just act ignorant, I'll just go away and you won't have to do anything."

"I don't think you know who your talking to Tren. I'm Tony Rydinger."

"No your not," Tren picks up a staff that was behind him, "You are Rigerden Thenios, the one chosen to help the Dark One."

Tren waves the staff while saying the last name, hypnotizing Tony with it.

"Now do you see who you are?" Tren says once his control over Tony was complete.

"I am Rigerden Thenios," Tony says in monotone, "I am the chosen one of darkness."

"Yes, very good," Tren says as his form changes back to that of the Dark One's.

Placing a hand on Tony's shoulder, the Dark One flicks his tail, and teleports them to his lair.

A/N: Hey, thanks for all of your reviews. Greatly appreciated. I'll try to get as much posted as i can, but as all you writers know, you can only type so fast. Enjoy and thanks again.


	7. Dr Peters

Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. Yada, yada, yada, you know the drill. Don't sue. 

Tony stood, his face in blank expression, looking at the wall in front of him. Various swords, daggers, guns, and other assortments of weapons hung from hooks and slots. Behind him, on the opposite wall, a stake, crossbow, and such for slaying including a fully-automatic machine-gun with silver bullet ammo.

Though a door to Tony's left, the Dark One strides in, his presence seems to darken the room slightly.

"You like any of these?" he says looking down at Tony.

"Uh-huh," comes the reply in a kind of droned response.

"Good," the Dark One flicks his tail in motion for Tony to follow, "If you are to be use to me, I will need you to use a number of them…along with something else."

They walk down to a room in which there lie a stand in the middle Approaching it; it is revealed to hold a ring on a cushion.

"But first, I must bring you to the truth. Allow the realization of the light."

He lifts the ring, the light gleaming on the silver incasing the ring's sapphire stone. The Dark One lifts Tony's hand and holds his ring finger below the ring.

"Now, receive the ring of the Slayer."

The Dark One places the ring on Tony's finger and it begins to emit a soft glow from the sapphire, casting the two figures faces into blue light.

Stepping back, the Dark One watches as Tony absorbs the rings power, allowing it to course through him. As it does, the hypnotism fades and the ring takes control of it's captive.

"Yes!" Tony says as the ring's glow finishes, "I'm back."

"Very well, Rigerden, but you can have your dramatic entrance when it comes, but now you must adjust to the boys body."

"What is the matter with you Julius?" the boys says looking at the Dark One.

"Don't use my name, you idiot, I'm called the Dark One!" he snaps.

"Okay, sorry," Rigerden raises his hands in a defensive gesture, "Just thought you sound a little more serious than usual."

"Well you try to get a suitable host for yourself sometime. It is a long search, and requires lengthy waiting and preparation."

Julius pauses

"Anyways, we need to make sure your ready for the hunt by…"

" 'Dark One'," Rigerden interrupts, "I know the plan, if it is the same as last time you tried this without me. Don't worry about me, I can do my own thing, Julius, just make sure your end is fulfilled. I'll take care of my side of the deal, okay?"

With that he snaps his fingers and disappears in a puff of smoke, along with a few things that were hanging on the walls of the armory.

"So…is there anything you can do?" Mrs. Parr asks Dr. Peters, Supernatural Specialist. They are standing outside the room when Violet sat on the table.

"Well, from what I have been able to tell," he looks at the door to the room, "she is not like any other vampire I have seen before."

"What do you mean," Helen says concerned.

"What I mean is that, from her description of the vampire that changed her, and the process of her change, I…well I may be mistaken…but I am pretty sure I'm right."

"What."

"Your daughter's case hasn't been seen for a few hundred years. I my self have only heard of the ritual used in this situation. It's legendary."

"Ritual?"

"Yes, you see…a vampire doesn't need to kill him or herself to make a new vampire," he looks at Helen, "Neither does the transformation usually take this long. Usually it only takes up to twenty hours."

"Then…" she trails off.

"Your daughter, Mrs. Parr, is what is called an Aciedyoru…a rare type of vampire they are," Dr. Peters says informatively, "They cannot be killed by a stake though the heart due to the ceremony done by the vampire that made her."

"Is that true, she has an advantage over other vampires?"

"Well, she still suffers pain from a stake, but no, she can't be killed by one."

"Well, I suppose that's good…but what about returning to normal?"

"Ah, yes…you see there's a problem about that."

"What is it?"

"Aciedyoru's change back to human only when they have finished the task that was the purpose for turning them into the undead."

"So what does she have to do?"

I cannot tell you. Only the vampire that bit her knows, and if she tries hard enough, I believe that she will know too, what to do."

"Very well, I suppose that we should tell her about all this."

The doctor agrees and leaves her to talk to Violet.

"Hello," Mr. Parr answers the phone, "Parr's residence."

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Rydinger. Have you seen by boy Tony. I know he goes out with your daughter, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon."

"No, sorry. Violet said you told her he was at a friends."

"Yes, but the number his friend gave him as his own was just a pay phone," the worry in Mrs. Rydinger's voice is quite clear, "I'm scared that something might have happened to him."

"I'll do my best to help find him. You called the police department?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Good, good luck in finding your son. I'll do my best to help you, good bye."

The phone clicks and Bob puts it back on the receiver. He looks down at Dash who stands there in his school clothes.

"Poor kid," he thinks as he gets in the car and takes Dash to school.

A/N: Hey, thanks to all of you that have reviewed, and thanks to all you that have reviewed multiple times. I enjoy reading your comments and appreciate constructive critisim at any time. Thank you.


	8. Rivals

A/N: Hi, i finally finished this chapter. Doesn't help that school and stuff has started to slow me down a bit but that's okay. Here it is!

Disclaimer: Not mine, so you cannot sue.

"So there is a cure then?" Violet had asked. She had been reassured so, but still one question hung with her. How was she supposed to find it?

It seemed as though there was still a way out of this existence as a vampire, but the answer was still unknown.

"It's like we were standing in front of a brick wall," Violet said on the way home, "All he did was show us that it was there, not how to get over it.

"Honey, I know that this is hard and we don't know much, but please understand that Dr. Peters doesn't know all the answers either," Helen had said trying to comfort her.

Now, after talking to Peters, Violet lies on her bed. True she had found out a lot about Lord Shadower's social and financial life before he 'disappeared,' as the files put it, but hardly anything about her or what he wanted her to do. An envelope in his old tower with her name on it was the only thing she could find.

When she had found it she had become excited, thinking the answers were inside, but became discouraged when she found it only contained a piece of paper with two names on it:

Julius The Dark One and Rigerden Thenios

Though they seemed to be important names, they didn't tell her anything like what she was supposed to do with this person.

Now as she lies on her bed, looking at the paper with the name, she wondered who, or what these people were. By their name they sounded as if on the side of evil, but when looking up the names on the Internet, she was only able to find people saying they wouldn't be talking about them and their deeds.

Shortly though, she was told of her boyfriend's disappearance. Having not much time before in searching for the people on the paper, due to home-school and her super-hero duties, she now shifted her target to finding Tony, discarding her other search attempts. Little did she know that one of the very people she was looking for, was watching her every move, staying just out of reach.

Rigerden breathed slowly as he walked into the mall. His evil green eyes watch everything that is happening around him, taking it all in. He is following Violet, intending to make an appearance soon. He just needed a full analysis of his target and her activities.

A kid, no older than five absentmindedly gets in the way, and gets bumped as Rigerden walks unnoticing the child, knocking it down.

"Ow," the kid says, though the fall did not really hurt him, "Hey mister, you should be careful where you walk."

The kid stands and waves a finger as if to say, you naughty boy.

"Get out of my way," Rigerden says apathicly, and pushes him to the ground once more. He continues on, leaving the kid just sitting there to the point of tears, unable to figure out why that man had been so mean.

Violet was talking to the mall security about Tony. Telling them his description. She had figured that if he was anywhere it was best to go looking in his favorite places for any sign of where he had been before kidnapping or getting lost somewhere. She sincerely hopped it was the latter.

"Sorry miss, we haven't seen any one like that," the security officer says apologetically, "I don't know if we can really help, you see, a lot of people come through here each day, and we can't keep track of all of them."

"I understand, but can you look for him," she pulls out a picture of him, "Just look for this guy, okay."

"I suppose we could do that."

"Thank you," Violet turns and walks away from them, heading toward the door.

She couldn't help that she was depressed. She had looked everywhere she could think he would be. She had the police looking and everything. She even went to the house that was supposed to be Tren Oak's but is turned out to be vacant.

All of this just didn't seem to make sense.

Just then a shockwave ran through the air, rippling and emitting a roar. As if in slow motion, Violet watched at it hit her in the stomach. Right as it hit her she heard words. Someone saying something.

"THE PLAN STARTS NOW!"

Then the wave stops, almost immediately.

"That was odd," Violet though as she got up. Even as she did she noticed as Rigerden slips around a corner. Noticing that it was Tony she takes a double take but then his is gone. Figuring that catching up to him and being wrong is better than not catching up to him and being right. She then chases after him as quickly as she can.

Breaking into a run Rigerden charges though the mall doors. Close behind him is Violet, trying to catch up.

"Tony!" she calls desperately, "Tony!"

Finally he turns, this being all part of his hunt, and back to the wall of the mall. The moonlight shines on her pale skin and allows Rigerden's eyes to glow slightly.

"Wh…what are you doing," she looks at him sadly.

"I am no longer Tony Rydinger. I am Rigerden Thenios."

Violet gasps at the name remembering it from the note she got at Lord Shadower's.

"What do you have to do with me?" she looks into his evil eyes, suddenly fearing them.

"Well, Miss Parr, I believe that you are a vampire. In fact I know you are, and well…I am a vampire slayer."

"A what?"

"A vampire slayer, someone who kills the undead for a living"  
He laughs slightly at his own joke.

"But now is not the time to kill you, I jus was here to introduce myself. Now that that is over, I'll say, good bye."

With that he disappears, Violet then bursts into tears and goes home.

The Dark One looked at his computer, scanning the pictures it had recorded earlier from the crystal ball. Things had not gone as planned. Bringing back Rigerden was supposed to allow him to control and use him, not allow him, Julius' biggest rival and threat a chance at continuing what he had started. He forced himself to stay calm.

This was a key to staying a successful one of evil. All the evil bad guys that got excited and over irritated when a little thing goes a bit off track, ended up dead or in jail, depending on the circumstance.

Taking a breath, he stands and walks to the door.

"I guess there's only one thing to do," he thinks to himself, "Undo what I've already done, and start over. Even if it means helping the good guys."

He cringes slightly at this last statement, and exit's the room, the door hissing shut behind him.

A/N: Thank for reviews.


	9. Tomorrow Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rigerden appeared in The Dark One's laboratory, startling the goblin servants there.

"Evening, don't mind me, I'll just be here no more than a minute," the goblin began producing their weapons and aiming them at the intruder.

"Oh…well then…if you want to go about it like that…"

He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out his favorite weapon of all, his blade-staff.

There is a moment of silence and stillness, but then one of them advances. Walking slowly the goblin runs toward Rigerden, his spear ahead of him. Calmly he side steps and the goblin crashes behind him into the wall. Another runs at him, which he trips and flips into the air, landing him on his face a few feet away.

Then the rest launch themselves at him. Each fallen goblin seeming to be replaced by another coming in from one of the servants' entrances. The room becomes a hurricane of goblins with Rigerden at the eye.

But though their numbers seemed large, the goblins were being beat back as quickly as they approach. Finally, the goblins numbers began diminishing and slowly, but surely, and Rigerden soon found himself standing alone, save for the pile of goblins lying around. All of them unconscious.

Looking around Rigerden thinks to himself, that he could have killed some…if it were his objective. But alas, it was not, so he must continue on the purpose of returning here.

Putting the Blade-Staff away and walking to the Dark One's computer, he sits down in the chair in front of it. The computer, realizing someone was there, brought up the password screen.

With a cleaver smile on his face, Rigerden typed in the password that he knew had not been changed due to the lack of remembrance of Julius. The computer, receiving the correct password, opened up to reveal the images recorded from the crystal ball. He scanned the images, searching for what he knew was there. His bane, his weakness. The way he had been defeated during the light and dark wars.

He had been lucky then. Julius had stuck around for those seven thousand years so that he could revive him. This time he would not be so lucky. Julius only had a few hundred years left in him, maybe a thousand if he was lucky, but not long enough to revive him. If Rigerden hadn't betrayed him, of course.

It was then that he saw it, the weakness image. Quickly Rigerden selected it and pressed Delete.

Are you sure you wish to delete file 26262246455655?

Yes.

File Deleted.

With that, Rigerden left, his work done here. The final step of his old plan was ready for activation.

A knock is heard on the Parr's door. Opening it, Helen Parr is faced with Tren Oak.

"Hello, Mrs. Parr," Tren says standing there.

"Hello, can I help you."

"I'm have some information concerning the Rydinger's son, I thought Violet ought to know it."

"Have you told his parents…"

"Mrs. Parr, I know of your secrets and you uniqueness. I think I should tell you first."

Tren is allowed into the house and all are gathered to hear him. Though Violet is suspicious as to his reappearance after the vacancy of his 'house'.

"What I have to tell you is absolutely true," he began.

"Well, after what has happened to us, we're almost ready to accept anything as real of truth."

"Good, then I should ask you to brace your selves for what I am about to do."

He stands, stretches his arms and looks up as he transforms back into his Dark One form.

"My name is Julius. I am called the Dark One," the Parrs look at him with startled looks. They had not prepared themselves to see him morph into a form such as this.

After settling down they listened to the Dark One tell of Rigerden, and how he was set free.

"I just want to add that I am helping you this time, but we have to act immediately."

"How can I get Tony back?" Violet stood facing Julius.

We have to wear him down until he has to leave Tony's body, then I must use his weakness on him to seal him away for five millennia or more."

"When can we go and do so?"

"We cannot find him, we have to have him come to us. And he will come, if I know his plan. At least, he'll come to you," he then changes back to Tren and goes to the door.

"Tomorrow night, we'll go to the park, you'll be bait and we can exhaust him there. Good night Violet, let you worries trouble you only a short time."

The Parrs watched as he left, heading around the corner, and vanishing from view.

"Tomorrow then," Violet thought to herself, "Tomorrow evening."

A/N: I know it is shorter than some of the other chapters but at least I got another chapter finished. I'll try to get them up ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews. 


	10. Selfless

A/N: Sorry for delay, I won't bore you with the difficulties in finishing this, so wait no longer! It's finally ready! Please read and review. 

Disclaimer: not mine.

Julius looked at his lab in disbelief. He was only gone thirty minutes, maybe forty, and he came to this. All his goblin minions KO'd on the floor and the weakness of his rival vanished.

"Oh, well," he thought to himself, "Violet can figure the weakness out. I might remember it if I try hard enough. But either way, he'll be gone and I'll have no more need for this stupid orb and all the rituals that go with it."

The moon shown down on Metroville Park. The Dark One waited for Violet in the place they had agreed to meet that night. All was silent except for the occasional sound of the wind in the trees and bushes.

It was then that Julius saw him appear, as if he materialized from the air itself. There before him, stood Rigerden, turning toward his direction. He was sniffing, as if to pick up Julius' scent.  
Turning to him, and seeing him at last, he smiles.

"Julius, why do you hide in those bushes like that? You do not mean to scare me do you?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Rigerden, but lets not do the small talk. You want to end all supernatural life, starting with the highest on the scale ever, a vampire species with only one of them left. I on the other hand want to prevent you. You get my drift. Let's do the fight, finish it and get on with our lives, okay."

"You always were one to be to the point and exceedingly brief in your work," Rigerden takes his staff out slowly, "You should take time to savor the moments and gloat a little."

"Ever notice that the villains in the different shows that DO gloat end up beaten by their adversaries."

The two men walk closer to each other and they start circling. Rigerden shakes his head, pulling his spear to fight position.

"Villain I am, huh?"

"Yeah! And it's about time the hero prevailed. Don't you think!" Julius lunges forward toward Rigerden. He reaches for the staff, grabs it and throws, knocking it out of Rigerden's hands.

He turns, receiving a blow to the cheek and equally landing a kick back. The two men continue to land kick, punches, jabs, and blows. The fight seeming to go in the Dark One's favor, that is until Rigerden breaks free. Quickly getting to his staff, he grips it tightly.

"Now, this should even the odds, don't you think?"

The tide of the battle turns and it is Rigerden that is winning. Julius, beginning to tire from the fight, sinks in his stance and lessens his attack.

"Tired old man," Rigerden says noticing his weakness.

"I'm not the only one," The Dark One points out Rigerden's heavy breathing.

"Well, I guess I am going to have to finish you now, to keep my body, huh."

Standing back from Julius, he jumps into the air, leaping toward Julius, who stands confidently. This confuses Rigerden, but he attributes it to Julius being mental. He lifts his staff for the blow that would finish him, his victory close enough to touch. True he would have to regenerate for a few days before any real labor could be done again, but he would finish it now. Then suddenly, he is hit out of the air, and falls to the side.

"What..." Julius watches as a figure attacks Rigerden at lightning speed. It's only the fact that he far away that kept the figure from making more blows.

Noticing that the figure was Violet, he smiled. She would take care of him. And she did. He could hardly get a hit in between her thrashing. She just kept on, her heart pushing her to get Tony back, even if she had to give up her own life to do so.

Further and further she ran his strength down as he began to get back. Faster and stronger she fought, giving it all she could. Her will driving her on, pushing her to her limits.

And then it happened. She hit his ring and a great CRACK echoed through the park, causing Rigerden to stop. Causing everyone to stop.

He looks down at the ring on his finger. On the ring, a crack in embedded. As they watch, it spreads around the ring, until it is almost completely cracked in two.

A light emits from the crack, bright and white, enveloping the whole ring.

"What, that's imp...no one could every break...how?" Rigerden stammered

It was then that Julius realized Rigerden's weakness. The only thing that could do that break the ring like that, was pure and absolutely true love. The fact that Violet was willing to fight and possibly loose her life due to the fact that she loved Tony was the reason she prevailed.

"Oh, dear," Rigerden says, recognizing this as his end. His ring glows white hot on his hand and he finally gives up, "Congratulations. You beat the bad guy."

With that the ring blasts apart and Tony, now free of Rigerden, collapses. Running to him Violet catches him and lays him down gently. Above them shards of the ring rain down, still glowing brightly.

The Dark One turns and pauses for a moment.

"Good bye Violet," Julius says, "Destroying the ring could only be done by someone who is both selfless and has charity. I have discovered that through this I could only have obtained one of those."

"So what will you do?" Violet says turning to him.

"I've decided that I am weary from my evil deeds and now, I think it is time I atoned for what I have done with a new life. One by which I hope to live more selflessly and more charitably. No longer will I be the Dark One."

"Very well, I wish you all that luck I can."

"Farewell then, my friend, and may you have good luck as well."

And with that he disappeared, never to be seen again.

Looking back down at Tony she says his name.

"Violet..." he begins to wake slowly.

"Tony...you're alive," she sighs in relief, and then kisses him, "Thank God you're okay.

A little stunned at her kiss, he suddenly notices something.

"Vi...the sun...it's up."

Seeing this as an odd comment she replies, "of course it's up, why shouldn't it be."

"You're a vampire. Aren't you?"

Then a feeling coursed through her as she realized what that meant. She was free from the curse. She was normal again, at least as normal as a super can be.

Now she knew that all would be well. The day was saved and Tony returned to her safety. Violet then helps Tony return home, explaining that she was cured now. And so, once again the world was at peace.

The End

A/N: That's all folks, hoped you liked it. I sure did. Until next story, Furmicana.


End file.
